


Destiny decides

by MalwareFighter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Communism, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Japanese Culture, Love at First Sight, M/M, Racist Language, Realistic, Romanov Dynasty, Russian Empire, Russo-Japanese War, Slow Burn, World War I, Yuri Plisetsky and Victor Nikiforov are Brothers, tsar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalwareFighter/pseuds/MalwareFighter
Summary: Dedicated to my beautiful best friend who I love a lot and came up with the AU.A whole lot of historically correct and incorrect information about the Romanov Dynasty, the Russian-Japanese war, the Russian revolutions and more combined into some Yuri on Ice fanfic.Yuri let out a sound of annoyance, sniffed and looked at his shoes. "I don't care." Yuri began and looked back into the azure colored eyes above him. "Just promise me you will be back home in 6 months, safe and sound so you can become my tutor instead of Yakov. You are supposed to become the tsar, Victor. And if you die... I... You know. I'll have to."





	Destiny decides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milk_With_8g_Fat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_With_8g_Fat/gifts).



There were nights when an eight year old Yuri Plisetsky had dreamed of being a completely different person. Someone careless and free that could go on adventures without having to be scared of what his family liked to call 'the dangerous people out there'. Yuri dreamed of being someone who wasn't a part of the Romanov Dynasty. Yuri had well known who those dangerous people his family meant were and feared them with his life, even though he'd never say such a hesitant thing out loud, scared to look weak in front of whoever he spoke to. Those people had been Japanese people who fought against them in a notorious war over Korea and Mantsjuria, supporters of the communism, angry laborers, soldiers who didn't feel like fighting anymore and more kinds of folk that seemed to live so far away from him, and yet were so close to him. His childish mind couldn't imagine what those people actually wanted to do to him and his family. The dreams he had seemed to speak without using any words, their colors and sounds seemingly impossible to reach. And yet, they seemed so impressively real and clear...

Yuri had told Victor about his outlandish but fascinating dreams and in return, Victor had told Yuri lots of things about the thrilling world outside, being the nice and care taking older brother he had always been. Even while Victor and Yuri hadn't shared the same mother, they looked incredibly much like each other. They shared the same slim, delicate face and nose, both had bright eyes and thin lips but didn't share the same hair color and facial expression. Yet, they both looked like the perfect royalties the tsardom expected them to be. Victor usually looked happy or pleased, small wrinkles caused by smiles showing around his aquamarine-blue eyes and the corners of his mouth. Those wrinkles only made him more handsome. Yuri's expression had always been more stern and moody and he usually had red circles under his bice-greenish eyes, accentuating that feature even more.

Victor's hair had been thick and silver like the moonlight, reaching his waist like a waterfall made out of stardust. Yuri's was shorter and light golden like the sunlight, with neatly trimmed bangs when he had been a child but framing his face like a shining halo during his teenage years. It had been a beautiful subject for Victor to tell Yuri stories about when he was little. About the brightly shining sun that the moon needed to light up his life, the sun's light warming up the earth which made it possible for all those gorgeous flowers outside to grow. That they looked so alike but yet so different. He told Yuri that was what being a family was about, and not the 'bloodline' everyone always talked about.

Yuri had always cared deeply about Victor and had looked up to him but hardly ever showed those emotions. He used to listen to Victor's stories and lullabies for hours and hours but never thanked him for them or talked about them with him. He pushed away each of the hugs or other signs of affection Victor tried to give him and never shared a single sentence with him without using a bad word to describe him. And still, Victor had never given up on him, because he knew that Yuri did feel something like brotherly love for him after all.

There were moments when Yuri did show his emotions to Victor. He remembered a certain day, singular years ago when he had cried into Victor's arms for hours after his father had hit him into his face. When it didn't matter that he looked weak and he could make as much noise as he found necessary. He had hugged his brother tightly, warm tears rolling down his little, pale face as he sobbed loudly and Victor had hugged him back, sung him songs so quietly that Yuri's sobbing had gone silent as well. Yuri remembered he had played with Victor's long, shiny hair until he fell asleep with his fingers still tangled up around his brothers soft tresses.

As the years passed, Victor and Yuri talked less and less. Victor seemed to float further and further away from him until their strong bond officially broke, to Yuri's annoyance and sadness. A clenching feeling inside his heart made him realize how badly he had treated his brother during all of those years but he tried to ignore the feeling by thinking that the time was a thing that God had figured out for him. That he treated Victor so badly was something God had wanted him to do. But why would God want anyone to be like that? And why would a person have to thank Him for that by speaking out prayers and singing psalms and songs in such an exuberant way? Yuri's eleven year old mind had still been too childish to think about the answers to those questions and knew that asking his family for the answers to a question about God or the church would be like digging his own grave.

At one point, Victor told Yuri he had to go to certain 'appointments' that Yuri never understood. It made him angry that whenever he was listening to one of Victor's wonderful stories, his brother suddenly had to leave because some 'general' or 'officer' (Yuri had no idea what those words meant) needed to talk to him again. Yuri had been shielded from the definitions of those words for years, trying to keep him as pure as possible during his childhood. But now he was 15 years old, the truth couldn't be hidden any longer. The truth had exposed itself already.

It had been an early morning in 1904 when Victor showed up as a different person. Yuri's emerald eyes grew as he saw what his brother had done. He dropped his fork and gasped softly, pure pain making his hands shake in a state of shock.

"Victor..? Your hair..." Yuri said softly and didn't even notice his voice cracked. Victor's waist length hair that contained so many memories between the two of them had been cut off to his ears, only the fringe left a little lengthy. That moment, Yuri already knew what was going on.

It had also been that exact moment when Yuri noticed something changed about Victor. His expression changed into one that still didn't look like Yuri's, but not like his own as well. The happy wrinkles around his eyes were gone, such as those around his mouth. The delighted glow in his eyes was gone, such as the rose-colored flush his cheeks usually had. He didn't look like Victor anymore. It seemed like something or someone had taken all his characteristically features away from him, clearly against his will. Why else would he look so sad?

"It's war. I am going to the front, Yuri. That's why I cut it..." Victor spoke quietly and looked away from his brother, knowing how sad he would feel. The sentence Victor had spoken only made the situation more clearly than it already was. Yuri began to feel ill and felt that familiar feeling up his throat he had also felt when his father told him his mother had died from the flu after weeks of living in a constant state of fear of the truth, already aware of that truth for weeks but yet way too scared to realize it. He didn't wanna lose Victor as well.

"I won't let you!" Yuri said loudly and slammed his fists against the table, jumped up and stared into Victor's widened blue eyes, his father giving his youngest son a glance as a result.

Victor bit on his lip. "I am 25, Yuri. I can take care of myself and I will ensure you that I'm safe." He tried but Yuri immediately cut him off and grit his teeth. "I don't care! You can't ensure me anything!" Yuri yelled angrily, his eyes shooting fire and his whole body shaking in pure rage.

"You won't leave!" Yuri continued. "They'll kill you and then, I have no one left but dad who never even cared about both of us and Yakov who will just complain that I don't work and study hard enough!"

Yuri's father now stood up as well. He walked over to Yuri, the sounds of the heels of his father's boots against the floor sounding louder than ever. He grabbed Yuri by his ear, harshly forcing him to look into his father's eyes. "I've taken care of you and Victor for so many years, and this is what I get in return? Lies about what I feel for my sons?" He spoke terrifyingly calmly and pulled Yuri even closer. "At least your brother does something great for this dynasty, being the well brought-up tsar's son he is. All you do is read and play with that awful, unhygienic cat of yours! Tomorrow, that cat will be gone!"

Yuri shook his head, an action that only resulted in even worse pain in his ear. "No! You can't do that!" He yelled and tears of rage welled up into his eyes. Victor noticed this and decided to defend Yuri. "Father... Please. Yuri is just a bit overwhelmed, which I understand. But don't take his cat away from him. He needs her more than ever." Victor said softly, luckily causing his father to let go off Yuri's ear. "Fine."

Victor walked over to his younger half brother who brought his hand up to his own ear, feeling how hot it felt, making him realize how hard his father had pinched it. Victor placed his hand underneath Yuri's chin and carefully lifted it up. "Yuri... Listen to me will you? I won't die. I have a whole lot of guards with me. Don't worry. I am an admiral. Not just a soldier. They won't let royalties get shot."

Yuri let out a sound of annoyance, sniffed and looked at his shoes. "I don't care." Yuri began and looked back into the azure colored eyes above him. "Just promise me you will be back home in 6 months, safe and sound so you can become my tutor instead of Yakov. You are supposed to become the tsar, Victor. And if you die... I... You know."

Victor nodded and smiled slightly, taking Yuri's shaking hand and squeezed it carefully. "I promise you. I'll be back in six months."

Yuri turned around and faced the window in front of him. He looked down at the garden of the Winterpalace and sighed. He had lived in this place for a long time now, he suddenly realized. Yuri had lived with his mother in the Anichkov palace until he was 3 and she got sick. Her death had been a painful one. Yuri didn't wanna think about that anymore... He had moved to his father's palace, luckily still in Petrograd and started a new life with new people he hardly even knew. Having Victor by his side had been nice and comforting back then, even though he hardly even knew him and he was twelve years older than he was. He didn't want anyone to notice how bad Victor's sudden goodbye made him feel, but he knew that hiding his emotions would be an impossible task in this situation.

While Yuri still faced the window, Victor played with a button of his army-green military uniform and closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Yuratchka... Just remember this. We were the moon and the sun, and we will always be. And the moon can't shine without the sun. But the sun can shine without the moon. If you lose me, you'll be strong enough to lead this country, Yuri. I have faith in you."

Mentioning something from their childhood was the only thing that could have made Yuri felt even worse, but it happened. Yuri blinked away the sudden tears that welled up into his eyes. He felt them burn behind them like little flames. Did God also plan this for him? Did He also figure this out for him? Victor leaving him? Yuri was sure the burning flames behind his eyes were fires from the depths of hell, punishing him for being such an awful person for all those years. Destiny had decided everything already anyway. There was no way he could stop Victor from leaving to the front.

Yuri dried a single tear that escaped from the corner of his eye with the sleeve of his satin, button up shirt and asked the question that had been burning on the edge of his lips for quite a while now. "Why so sudden, Victor? Why now? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I am aware of the situation between Russia and Japan, so why didn't you tell me?" He asked and let out a sigh to prevent himself from bursting out in tears right there.

"I didn't want you to worry." Victor began. "You had to focus on studying and I thought you might already knew since I kept having to talk to those officers." Victor sounded so much less cheerful than normally that it almost scared Yuri.

"Well, my ass with studying then! I am your brother! I was supposed to know so I could prepare myself for this! And I didn't even know what officers were until last week!" Yuri yelled in response and turned around. He gave up on holding his emotions back, walked forward and stayed on his toes so his face was so close to Victor's he could smell his cologne.

"How could you?" He shouted with a cracked voice. "You know about my dreams! You know I don't ever want to become the tsar and yet you leave me alone for months, scared that you'll die and I will have to take over your stupid job that you clearly just walk away from! I can handle leading this country, Victor. And you know that! But I don't want to! I don't want such a great responsibility to lay onto my shoulders while half of the damn country will try to kill me!" Yuri's whole body trembled in anger, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles had turned white and tears were about to roll over the edges of his eyes. "And I care about you. You are the only one I have here..."

"I'll come back." Victor said for the last time and let go off the button he had been playing with for the whole time.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, you better. You already promised me... I give you 6 months. Goodbye..." He spoke and sat down into his chair again. He continued with his breakfast like nothing had happened but couldn't get himself to the point of actually swallowing a single bite.

"Grandpa is coming next week, Yura. It will maybe make it a little easier for you."

The sound of the door closing behind him sliced through his soul and if his father, other family members, maids and guards wouldn't have been around him, he swore he would have bursted out in tears.


End file.
